Beautiful Mess
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Angie Flynn was a sarcastic coffee shop owner that happened to serve the best latte in Oscar's opinion. What he didn't expect was to fall for the snarky blonde in combat boots that mocked him the very first time she met him. She was going to give him a run for his money, and just this once, he was willing to give in to the chase. AU.
1. Chapter 1

So this would not leave me alone, it demanded to be written and shared. Because every fandom needs a coffee shop AU right? Right.

If no one enjoys this I'll continue my other stories eventually, but if you do, let me know what you'd like to see! I take feedback seriously and try to really consider all angles before I keep going.

Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

For not being a morning person, Angie was sure she was the stupidest person on the face of the earth that decided to own a coffee shop. If it weren't for the Red Bull and sheer determination to make her business thrive, she'd have slept in past 4:30 in the morning the last five years. It wasn't that she didn't love what she did, but raising a 16 year old boy while running her own business tended to take it's toll in her. This was one of those mornings, where she was surprised she looked human and had managed to match her shoes before tripping out of the house. Sleeping in past her alarm set for five gave her all of 20 minutes to dress and dart out the door and into her car. She already text her son Manny to drop by on his way to school, guilty that she had forgotten to leave him lunch money. As she balanced her drink while trying to open the door, she realized it would all go much smoother if she actually opened both her eyes. She finally got in, sighing as she slumped against the door, locking it before making her way into her closet/office.

She dropped her keys and jacket, tugging open a drawer to find her stash of makeup so she looked moderately welcoming before she opened the doors at 6:30. She swiped on some dark brown eyeliner, smudging it with her finger as she quickly opened the tube of mascara. She didn't have such time to spend on her face, but some concealer and blush make her look like an entirely different person a few minutes later. She dropped it all back in her top drawer, making her way to the front with her phone in her hand, hooking up her music before she began prepping for the day. She grabbed her black apron that she folded in half and tied around her waist, her black shirt tucked into her gray skinny jeans. She was glad she threw on her comfortable combat boots too, it would have been a bitch if she would have grabbed anything with a heel. She grabbed a towel to start wiping down the counter when a familiar frantic knock sounded on the glass. She smiled to herself, dropping the towel as she went to unlock the door.

"I'm so sorry Angie! I know I was supposed to start at 6, but my roommate refused to leave the bathroom so I had to wait-"

The shorter Asian woman barely took a breath as she rattled off her explanation, making Angie smile in anticipation for what the day had in store. Wendy had a cute demeanor, coming out of her shell a lot in the six months she'd been working here. She was a recent university graduate, looking to stay afloat while deciding on graduate programs. She was intelligent and kind, and it made Angie realize the world needed more of those kinds of people.

"Wendy, sweetie, it's fine. I just got here a few minutes ago, relax. You can start by dropping your stuff in the back, grabbing your apron, and wiping down the counter"

The shorter Asian nodded, power walking into the back to do as she was told. Angie just shook her head, glad she didn't have to clean as she made her way to start the coffee.

* * *

As the morning rush died down at about 10:45, Angie sighed in relief as she leaned her hip against the wall beside Wendy, watching as she damn near collapsed as the door closed behind their customer.

"Holy crap, when did we get so popular?"

"Hey, I resent that," Angie grumbled, trying and failing to hide a yawn.

"You know what I mean"

Angie shrugged a shoulder, watching as the girl rearranged the little packages of cookies and gift certificates in front of the register. She was a character, but at least she was tidy. Wendy moved to clean a few of the machines, leaving Angie with a new customer that made her way threw the door.

"Someone looks like they had a good night"

Angie grinned cheekily as she eyed her close friend Betty, watching like a hawk as the woman smiled leisurely, sauntering up to the counter. She slipped her sun glasses to rest on top of her head, leaning forward to rest her arms on the waist high counter. She propped her head up as she motioned to Wendy, the girl already familiar with the medical examiners order by now.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Oh believe me, it's written all over your beautiful face. Is it an extra shot kind of morning or what?"

"Better make it two Ang, concealer can only hide so much"

She laughed aloud at that, watching as Wendy nodded, already halfway through with her drink. Angie mimicked Betty's position, both of them staring at one another from a few inches away.

"So, was it the hot firefighter? He did have the six pack to die for..."

"Oh believe me, that wasn't all that was to die for"

Betty smirked, and Angie had to shake her head as she straightened up, another repeat customer making his way in.

"Detective Lucas, what brings you hear on this fine morning?" Betty asks, straightening up slowly as she smirked, watching the way he stuttered before his eyes cut towards Wendy. They'd been flirting for weeks, but both were so damn nervous that it'd probably be another year before they actually went out on a date. His cheeks got pink as he caught her eye, making her fumble with Betty drink just enough to make her scowl.

"Watch it kid, if she was too busy making eyes at you to finish my coffee, they'll never find your body"

Betty smiled sweetly, patting his shoulder before stepping aside, watching as his mouth just opened and closed in what seemed to be horror. Betty could do that to people, it was remarkable.

"Give the kid a break, we all know she's just as bad. You do know if you just got it over with and asked her out, we'd stop mocking you incessantly"

Wendy choked on the sip of water she took after she handed Betty her coffee, coughing as she gave Angie the evil eye for all of two seconds. At least she had some sense of self preservation.

"Uh, Detective Vega and I needed a coffee break before heading back to the Owen's case. He's just talking to someone while I order"

"Hmmm...Vega talking to a lead or is it personal"

"I don't know ma'am, you'd have to take it up with him"

Angie winced as Betty turned a glare on Lucas that had him shrinking back in fear. This was better than cable some days. Angie was used to Betty and Lucas separately, but together they were hilarious.

"You're right, I think Oscar and I have quite a few things to talk about where you're concerned" she sauntered towards the door, stopping to chat with a man as Angie turned to Lucas sympathetically, patting his forearm reassuringly.

"You called her ma'am dude, she's never going to forget that"

"I know, I'm working on how to get myself out of that one"

"Good luck with that. The usual skinny mocha for you and latte for your partner I'm guessing?" He nodded his head, handing her a ten and telling her to keep the change. He really was a good kid, just needed to grow a bit of a backbone where Wendy was concerned. She'd say yes in a heartbeat, he just had to get there.

"So Wendy, how was your weekend?"

Angie grinned as she watched the two interact, finding it adorable that they were so awkward towards one another. You'd think it's get better, but it never really did. She watched as a man with scruff and entirely unkept hair walked up to Lucas, making him stand up straighter as he answered his question. He pointed his thumb towards her, making who she assumed to be his partner turn his head towards her and stare. She held his gaze, after she mentally catalogued his attire. Expensive shoes and suit, but the beard and messy hair contradicted the mental assumptions she was making. It was interesting, and she tilted her head as he made his way towards her. Her leaned his arms across the top of her register, turning his body towards her as he spoke.

"So it's safe to assume you witnessed the incident that will probably lead to Lucas' death?"

"It is. He did it to himself, I don't think there will be any survivors"

He smirked at her, tilting his head much like hers as she crossed her arms across her chest. He seemed like an observer, and those kind a of people always knew too much too soon, but his gaze seemed merely curious.

"Great minds think alike. I already told Dr. Rogers that I know nothing"

"Well thank god for that, or else you'd be next on her to do list," he raised an eyebrow at Angie, and she knew right away that he was more familiar with Betty than she first thought.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm really her type. Sarcastic detectives really aren't her cup of tea"

"Yeah, but she is friends with a sarcastic coffee shop owner. You may just have a shot"

"Well in that case, she most definitely isn't my type"

"Oh yeah, and what type is that?"

When he made no move to answer aside from a slight eyebrow raise, she shrugged her shoulders, looking at the two young people that we're staring at them in awe and amusement. She shot a look at Wendy, watching as she snapped out of her daze, going to grab a cup holder as she turned back to Lucas' partner.

"I think you guys are pretty much set Detective..."

"Vega, Oscar Vega"

"You know, I could mock you for the Bond reference but I won't. Consider it your freebie for the day"

"My freebie?" He asked skeptically, looking at her with interest.

"Yeah, usually I don't pass up on such easy targets like that"

"Well in that case, thanks for sparing my delicate feelings-"

"Angie"

"-Angie. You have a good day, " he said, backing away from the counter with a smile as he caught up to Lucas near the door. She salutes him with two fingers, smiling as he let out a laugh, the sound muffled once the doors closed behind them. She stares after them for a moment, until she realizes that Wendy is staring at her with a mix of curiosity and glee. She looked entirely too happy.

"Is there something I can do for you Wendy?"

The girl just smiled widely, grabbing a rag to wipe the counter and tables to put some distance between them before she spoke.

"Nope, just wondering how often we'll be seeing Detective Vega from now on..."

"And why would you be wondering that?" Angie asked, her tone taking on a bit of a warning as she silently dared Wendy to say something about their...encounter earlier. The girl gave her a wide eyed panicked look, shaking her head vehemently as she seemed to speed wipe the tables.

"No reason"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm going to go place a couple orders, holler if you need anything" she said, turning away from the front and heading to her office.

She couldn't help but smile a bit, biting her lip as she thought about what had just happened. Sure she had men flirt with her on occasion, but the detective was something else. It was as if he wanted to feel her out before saying something, and she didn't mind him doing so one bit. He was attractive in a way that said he could give a shit about his looks but doesn't, and his humor definitely caught her attention. She was intrigued, there was nothing else to it.

* * *

Like it? Think there's something I should do? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2 people. I hope you're enjoying this, and if there's any ideas you have about what I should incorporate, PLEASE let me know.

Song recs, ideas, anything helps.

Thanks, read and enjoy!

* * *

It was a week and a half before Vega saw Angie again, and unless threatened by pain of death, wouldn't admit to anyone that he was more excited than he should be. Their first meeting was entertaining to say the least, and she was definitely different from the other women he encountered on a daily basis. She was snarky and spoke her mind, it was refreshing. He couldn't remember the last time a woman mocked him and he'd liked it, and maybe that said more about him than it did her. Even as he opened the door to the coffee shop, he could feel the smile stretch across his face as he saw her looking particularly surly with a customer that he recognized. He winced in sympathy, not ever wanting to be on the other end of that look. He quietly made his was up behind his boss, trying not to laugh as Angie didn't even acknowledge him while responding to Cross.

"Are you high? I said no last week, and the week before that, and the week before that. Are you not fluent in English all of a sudden?" She muttered the last part, but Vega still snorted from behind him in line, waving to him when Cross turned suddenly.

"Something I can do for you Vega?"

"No sir, just trying to grab a cup of coffee and enjoy Angie's sunny disposition as always. You?"

He could see Angie's posture relax considerably, earning a grin and a small wave from her as she tucked her hands in her back pockets. Cross turned back to her, looking between her and Vega a few times before directing his question towards Angie.

"You two know each other?"

"Oh yeah, Vega and I go way back. Lattes and cranky medical examiners with homicidal tendencies," she said, her eyes filling with mischief as she saw the way Mark's gaze dimmed considerably, "which reminds me, how is Lucas doing so far? Betty hasn't maimed him too much has she?"

Vega had to laugh, remembering the fear Lucas still showed anytime Betty gave him a dead look. It was hilarious on a daily basis, but each time, he couldn't help the little voice that wondered how Angie was doing that day. It was starting to distract him, and that's exactly what brought him here. Knowing that she preferred his company to Cross' was an unexpected bonus.

"Eh, he's still hanging on. But this isn't going to be easily forgotten. He keeps asking what he should do-"

"Unsuccessfully I take it?"

"Oh yeah, and I keep telling him to grovel but I think she's just messing with him now"

"Well, he called her ma'am. I can't feel bad for him," she replied, shrugging her shoulders and smirking at him. They were completely ignoring Cross, and he finally decided to make himself known. Again.

"So, I guess that means you're not free tonight. What a shame," Cross remarks, taking his coffee and walking out, nodding to Oscar as he made his way out. Oscar nodded back, smiling as he turned back to Angie. She was sitting on a stool behind the counter now, her foot up on the seat with her as leaned her head on her knee. She was ridiculously flexible, and he stored that tidbit of information to think on at a later date.

"So, I see you've met Sergeant Cross. Not as taken with his smoldering good looks as he assumed you'd be?" Angie snorted, laughing outright when he waggled his eye brows comically before she decided to answer.

"Are you kidding me? I can do sarcastic, even minor asshole tendencies, but I won't deal with a man that assumes he's the most attractive thing in the room. I mean, hello-" she said, standing up and turning around in a circle before him, "I'm not horrible looking. Give a girl a compliment, it's not that hard"

"Oh believe me, I'm well aware that you are far from horrible looking. He doesn't know what he's missing"

Vega smiled, tilting his head to the side as he saw the way she flushed, clearing her throat as she turned away from him. She was fiddling with the coffee machine behind her, but the back of her neck was a lovely shade of pink that made him glow with pride. He knew she must be a hard woman to knock off balance, and he was counting this as a win.

"So, you want your latte or are you seriously here for my sunny disposition? Which, by the way, is total crap and we _all_ know it"

"You caught me, I've finally decided you've got the best latte around here and I'm hooked" he said, and she looked over her shoulder at him, pinning him with a look before turning the tables.

"You sure the coffee is what you're hooked on Detective?"

Angie wanted to laugh at the way his eyes widened slightly, watching the way his ears got a bit red with...something. Embarrassment maybe? She didn't know, but they were now even after that compliment he payed her. What could she say, she liked to make things interesting. He seemed to be more than willing to appease her, and that's what made him so damn fascinating.

"Depends on whether or not you want me to be honest Angie..." He said, and he held her stare for a minute, and she swore there was something electrifying about the way he held her attention.

They continued their staring contest until the door opened again, breaking the spell as Betty came waltzing in. She gave them both a knowing look, crossing her arms across her chest as she waited to be acknowledged.

"Good afternoon doctor"

"Seems like it Oscar," she replied as she smiled deviously at him. He just smiled back, moving away from the counter as Angie began making their drinks.

"Hey Betts, how are things going?"

"Maybe I should be asking you that," she shot back, smirking at the glare Angie threw her. She shrugged her shoulders delicately, pretending that she wasn't being a nosy best friend.

"I take it your day's been slow? Especially if you're visiting me at-" she looked at her watch briefly before focusing her attention, "almost 2 in the afternoon. Long day?"

"It's going to be a long night Ang, double homicide for another ME that's out sick. I don't think I'm going to be able to have Manny shadow me on this one, it brutal" she sighed, leaning heavily against the counter.

Vega watched them interact from a few feet away, curious at the relationship between the two women. They seemed extremely close, and he could tell that there weren't any walls up between them like there might be with other people. Betty seemed relaxed if not exhausted, and Angie seemed to be that sounding board she needed. It really was quite a friendship, and he was eternally grateful Betty pushed him to leave the office now. If it wasn't for her suggesting he actually get coffee with Lucas over a week ago, he never would have met Angie, and that had to be one of the highlights of his month. He was interested, but he had a feeling she wasn't as forward as she seemed.

Knocking him out of his musings, he heard the door open and shut, a teenage boy walking directly towards him. He watched curiously, noticing that the boy was making his way behind the counter and to Angie. When she stopped mid conversation with Betty to hug and kiss him, he figured it was her son. He walked up beside Betty, seeing the way her eyes shifted between himself and Angie, and he was hoping she'd stop before it got uncomfortable for everyone. She did thankfully, and she smiled as she spoke.

"So Oscar, where's your shadow today? Still trembling in fear I'm guessing?"

"I have no part in this, it's between you and Lucas. I like not being in the crosshairs"

"Aw, that's no fun. I'll let him off the hook eventually, but I'm not ready to part with the pastries every morning in apology. A woman has needs," she remarked, and he had to laugh at the suggestiveness that seemed to color everything she said. He had to laugh, she knew how to get what she wanted.

"So Manny, any ideas on who you're going to shadow for your project now?" Betty asked, apology obvious in her tone as she looked back at the teenager under Angie's arm.

"Don't sweat it, if worse comes to worse, I could always shadow mom," he said, his tone less than enthusiastic as she have him a look that said plenty. He smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair, giving Oscar a look as if he'd just now noticed him.

"Well, what about following a detective around? Wouldn't that be more fun for you," she asked as she watched Angie, her eyes widening slightly before she shot a look at Vega, who just looked skeptical, "not saying that your mom isn't fun, but-"

"But police work is totally badass, yeah. Who's the detective?" He asked, the excitement obvious in his eyes as Angie sagged, letting him go to run a hand over her face. She kept looking at Oscar, and it finally dawned on him exactly what was going on. He cleared his throat, and all eyes swung to him as he spoke up.

"Hi Manny, I'm Detective Oscar Vega," he said, and stuck his hand out and Manny shook it with restrained enthusiasm, trying to look as cool as possible, "I'm work with Dr. Rogers at MPD-"

"And is friends with your mom" Betty added in, making sure that wasn't forgotten. Angie have her a, _we'll talk about this later _look, but she just smiled and turned back to Oscar.

"I've got a light caseload this week, so if you need a career to shadow, I'd be happy to help you out"

"So this isn't because you're trying to date my mom right?" Manny asked, and Oscar gave him a bland look as Angie smacked her son upside the head. Betty laughed and tried to cover it with a cough, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Why, does that happen a lot?" Oscar asked, and Angie just stared at him. He tried to ignore her the best he could, but she was a force to be reckoned with. It was mildly distracting.

"Guys trying to date her, ehh. Guys thinking I'm the way to get it to happen, sometimes"

"Well, I'm a cop that is letting you follow him around so he doesn't fail his..."

"Career Building class. They want us to 'keep our options open'," he recited, a sour look on his face at the thought of the reasons for the assignment. The joys of high school.

"Well that's one way to do it. Are you let go from class early to do your shadowing or is there a different way to do it?"

"Oh, they're letting us skip three days of school to shadow our careers, then write a paper on what we've learned and what type of people would excel at this career"

"Sounds interesting"

"It also sounds like three days without seeing a single teacher, it's like Christmas in March" said, and they all laughed at that. Manny kept looking at Oscar, waiting for him to explain why he was being so nice. He guessed that nice people weren't a staple for them.

"Well then, when are you supposed to start?"

"Tomorrow thru Thursday, then we start the in class part of the prep work Friday. You seriously don't mind Detective? It's last minute and all, I get it if you can't do it"

"How about this. You call me Oscar, and listen to any direction I give you, and you'll have an easy few days. Plus, If it's a late night, you can either go home early or eat dinner with us at the precinct" Oscar offered, looking at Angie to make sure it seemed alright. She just bit her lip and nodded, an arm across her stomach and the other on her hip.

"Sounds good Oscar. What time should I be at the precinct?"

"I'll come pick you up from here, I have an early meeting to go over a case for court. I can grab you and coffee, and then you can see what I actually do on a daily basis"

"Alright cool, thanks again man. I'm looking forward to this assignment now"

"Glad I could help. I'll see you both," he paused, his phone ringing, "tomorrow, I have to take this. It was nice meeting you Manny," he was just about to pick up the phone when glanced over at Angie, who was dangling a cup in midair for him to see. He shot her a grateful look, taking the cup from her fingers as he answered the call. He mouthed a thank you as he backed out, and she nodded, smiling gently as he disappeared from sight. It was quiet for a moment, until she noticed two pairs of eyes on her again. She had to be careful, this staring thing was becoming a habit.

"So this is how it feels when your mom dates your teacher"

Betty laughed again, this time nodding her head along as Angie rounded on her son. He just smirked, knowing that she couldn't deny how long she watched Vega leave the shop.

"Really Manny?"

"In gonna go do my homework now, see you later Betty" he said, moving around the counter and to a table in the corner. They watched as he slipped headphones in his ears before either one of them chose to say anything. The last thing Angie needed was for Manny to overhear her conversation and say something to someone. She glanced over to Betty, watching the way the woman sipped her coffee and steadily gazed back.

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Oh Ang, at least you know it'll be good"

Angie felt her face flame, knowing Betty did that merely for shock value, but the mental image was now there. She sighed, fiddling with the ring on her hand as she dropped her eyes to the counter top. Where was Wendy when you needed her?

"Not what I meant"

"I know, but don't pretend like you haven't thought about it," Betty replied knowingly, giving Angie a winning smile while dodging the towel she had thrown at her. She started to walk to the door, but paused just inside it to say something.

"Any chance you'd mind me putting a bet down on the two of you? It'd be fun to clean Lucas out"

"Goodbye Betts"

* * *

Like it? look out for chapter 3 sometime next week, it'll be the next update before I head to HAWAII. I'm excited, can you tell?


End file.
